Aragorn and the beautiful OC
by Queen of Adrian
Summary: This is not for AragornxOC people. You will flame me if you are. I strongly ship Aragorn and Arwen, but that will be quite obvious. This is a one-shot parodising a 'girl falls into middle earth' thing, set at the coronation scene.


Aragorn and the beautiful oc

Now come the days of the King! And may they be blessed" Said Gandalf, who softly said the last part.

I sing my oath to Gondor and its people, and sigh. Life is perfect. I walk up to Legolas, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hannon le" I say.

Legolas smiled mysteriously, in that elvish way of his, and his eyes slowly moved to his left. Elrond stands there, looking grave. When doesn't he? Beside him is a figure covered by a white banner, with the Gondor symbol on it. The figure slowly moves the banner, revealing dark hair and a green dress, Arwen.

She smiles at me. She looks overjoyed. She steps toward me slowly, as if she's so excited she can hardly walk. Elrond's eyes look wet, his lips pursed like he's trying not to break down. Arwen and I are only a few feet away. She leans forward, expecting a kiss. Now would be a good time to tell her, with everyone here in good spirits.

I hug her. She gasps. I glance at Caitlyn, who has her arms crossed. A moment my love, I mouth. She nods. She is so patient. She is so beautiful. Her hair is blonde, like the sun. Her eyes are blue, like the ocean. The Valar dropped her into Middle Earth, a few days after the fellowship set off. I loved her the moment I set my eyes on her. She was so feisty, and her short, almost hobbit sized stature made her so comical, yet so attractive. I cannot wait till we are bodily united."Estel" she says softly.

"Do not fear to kiss, meleth nín" she says, giggling, as if she is amused by my behavior.

She's so nice. I hope another man can love her some day.

"I made the choice of Lúthien, my ancestor. I chose a mortal life. Adar says we are free to love".

Hm. She lost her immortality. I hope she can get it back. "Where is the Evenstar? I want to see the symbol of our love. Mother gave it to me, I hope you kept it safe".

She buries her face in my neck. Oh, Elbereth, she really took our relationship seriously, didn't she?

It's too bad she wasn't born with foresight. She may have foreseen Caitlyn, my love, my life. Arwen is gonna explode. So be it. I am a bit scared of what Elrond, her powerful father can do. And I'm absolutely terrified to see what Galadriel and Celeborn, her grandparents, can do. They are very powerful.

Arwen senses my reluctant behavior. "Ú i vethed nâ i onnad. Estelio veleth."

I remember her saying that to me, over a year ago. Before I loved Caitlyn. What she just said in Sindarin meant 'This is not the end. This is the beginning. Trust love.' Sorry, my lady Arwen, evening star of the elves, it is the end. I guess I never loved her. Caitlyn gives me black looks. I must inform Arwen that I must pull our communication cord, so that I can have a healthy relationship with Caitlyn, when we're married.

"Arwen" I say, not knowing how she will react.

She patiently looks at me, her grey-blue eyes demanding an answer.

Arwen is so young. I hope she understands my decision.

"Arwen. While traveling toward Mount Doom, a woman from another world came. Into my life. I loved her at first sight". I gesture toward Caitlyn, who sweetly smiles and waves.

I spin around. Arwen gawks at me.

Elrond looks murderous. Arwen bursts into tears, and I can't help but feel a little bit guilty. Poor thing. She'll understand. She knows what it's like to be in love.

"I imagine it's very hard what you're going through-"

"At first sight! You shrieked 'Tinúviel' when you first saw me! The second time we met, we swore our undying love for each other on Cerin Amroth! I would lose my inmortality, but our love would last FOREVER! Then this wench drops in from nowhere, and you love her at first BLOODY SIGHT!"

Arwen spins around to face Caitlyn, and looks ready to kill some one. "You! You come from another world! Do you have knowledge of Arda? Did you know about us?!"

Sheesh. Arwen is so spoiled. Does she not care about my happiness?

"Yeah, we have knowledge about Middle Earth where I come from. I knew about your love, but when I laid eyes on him, I realized making him mine could not be wrong if it felt so right! Take a chill pill, sweetie. You need to calm down".

Arwen hisses. She then cries for several moments, Elrond rubbing circles on her back. He glares at me, wanting to kill me, but unable to leave his daughter a crying mess.

"She is now not allowed to come to Valinor! Because of you! She will die now, because of you! I will never have a whole family again! And you don't even CARE!"

When she stops acting like a princess, she looks at me, a dead, cold look in her eyes.

"I want it back. The Evenstar. I said it was yours when I thought you loved me. Give it. Now."

"Sorry, no can do, m'lady." I said.

She stares at me, her mouth open.

"It was useful, in the end. I sold it. For this."

I pull a small, ivory box out. I walk, no, I STRIDE over to Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn" I breathe. She puts a hand over her heart.

"Will you marry me?"

Her eyes fill with tears."Yes" she says.

We lean forward. My lips melt into hers. Her arms reach around my back. As we pull out from each other's embrace, I turn to face the still dumbfounded Arwen.

"I think your a great person, Arwen. I truly hope you find another mortal man to pledge your love to. Maybe you'll even get to pledge love again on Cerin Amroth! It would be a shame to waste your newly made mortality- my voice is cut off. She has Hadhafang in her hands.

"Arwen" I say. She'll calm down. She rushes passed me, and I find myself watching Caitlyn. Caitlyn drops to the ground, clutching her abdomen. I can't scream, because there's no time- I feel the coldness of the blade bite my neck. The last thing I hear is cheering.

The elves sing often of Aragorn. But more often they sing of Arwen Undómiel, the evening star, whose life faded after two hundred more years. The elves that remained in Middle Earth never had ties with the race of men again. Caitlyn was never buried. However; this ending is actually happy: after the events of Dagor Dagorath, Arwen was joyously reunited with her family, because you fanfictioners cannot stop the love of a family, you can only delay it.

P.S. I hate your o.c.'s


End file.
